The Missing Slippers
by imafallenangel
Summary: I know the title sounds dumb but please read! I'm really proud of this work but it's hard to describe! There may be Puckabrina. In fact... there will be! It's rated T just in case!
1. Dorothy

**A/N: Yep. Another story. I really like this first chapter. I've worked on it all night. It's currently 1:38 and my back hurts because I've been writing so much, hunched over the keyboard. It's 3 whole pages on Word, not counting the A/N's, in size 12 font. I'm very proud of myself! I don't think I'll be losing inspiration in this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SG, ****The Wizard of Oz**** or any of the Wild West Romance novels I mentioned! I'm sad about the whole SG and ****The Wizard of Oz**** but not so much about the romance novels. Not really my thing.**

She knew what she wanted. She just had to find a way to get it. She needed her brothers help to get the slippers. It was the only way. She wanted something more than what she had. She wanted the extreme power that came with the slippers. She wanted to be able to go anywhere she wanted at any time. All she had to do was click her heels three times and poof… she'd be there.

When Granny Relda heard that THE slippers had gone missing, she had to do something. Dorothy had gotten her out of a lot of scrapes. Dorothy was frantic and calling everybody to see if they had seen it.

Granny Relda assured Dorothy that someone would be down there to help her. Sabrina just didn't understand why it had to be her and Puck. Granny Relda explained that there was nobody else. She had checked everybody's schedule and they were the only ones available.

It was obvious that she didn't trust either of them enough to send them alone though she would never admit it. She had protested heavily when Granny Relda had told her. She had even played the 'I'm not old enough' card. Granny had responded saying, "Sabrina Grimm. You are 14 years old, you are going with a 4,000 year old boy and you are going to stay with a 110 year old woman. I think you will be just fine."

When Puck had heard the news, he had grinned and said, "A trip to New York with Grimm is fine with me as long as my folks don't know. Plenty of prank opportunities and the chance to be back in the Big Apple without my mother fussing and fawning sounds good to me."

The day that they left for the city was not a happy one for Sabrina. She was annoyed that she had to get on a train with Puck. She was annoyed that getting Puck through the barrier had made her have to get up at 5 in the morning. She was annoyed that she had to catch the train at 7 A.M.

There was one thing she was happy about. It was that she would get to shop in New York. She was running out of clothes that fit her and most of the clothing stores in Ferryport Landing were closed due to the Queen of Hearts time as mayor. She had run most of the humans out of town.

For half of the hour long train ride, Sabrina and Puck rode side by side in silence. Then, out of the blue, Puck said, "Hey. Are you excited about going back?" Sabrina nodded and was about to say something snarky when she realized that they kind of had a quiet peace right now and she didn't want to disturb it. Instead she asked him, "Have you ever been to Dorothy's flat?" He nodded and answered, "Yep. I'll warn you, it's very Western themed. She spent years out in Kansas chasing tornadoes and now she's kind of obsessed. I'm serious, cow print, cow skulls, paintings of cowboys, fringe and leather. You name it, she's got it." Sabrina laughed and said, "Well. Thanks for the warning. I'll watch out. I don't want to be impaled by a cow horn."

For the rest of the ride they made polite conversation. When the train pulled into the station, they gathered up their stuff and got off the train. They stood waiting to see Dorothy when a pretty woman in a western style button down, blue jeans and a cowboy hat walked towards them. She had brown hair that was pulled into two braids, freckles and blue eyes. "That's her." Puck whispered to Sabrina.

When Dorothy reached them, she said with a slight Southern twang, "Puck. I would recognize that face anywhere! And you must be Sabrina. Nice to meet you darlin'. I'm Dorothy. You are the spitting image of your mother." Sabrina smiled nervously and nodded. Dorothy was very overbearing. She then turned and opened her arms to Puck for a hug. He gave her an incredibly awkward one and she made a face.

She ushered them to the car and then began firing questions. "So. Puck? What made you grow up? You're obviously older than you were when I last saw you. Are you in love?" Sabrina made a horrified face.

Puck blushed and murmured, "Um. I don't think I'm in love. I just grew up." Dorothy cocked her head and said, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Puck repeated what he had said. "You're obviously in love. Ah… when the everafter falls in love with a human. It's so romantic." She concluded.

She then turned to Sabrina and started her barrage of questions, "How old are you Sabrina? How long have you been in the fairytale detective business? Have your parents woken up? How is Relda? How is Canis?"

Sabrina widened her eyes at the thought of having to stay with this woman and answered the questions, "I'm 14. I've been in the family business since I was 11, so about 3 years. Yes, they have. Granny Relda is fine. She's currently taken an interest in knitting. Mr. Canis is good. He and Red just started a 3 day vigil in front of the old mental asylum in hopes of helping Red recover her memory. All they do is meditate, eat bread, drink water and sleep."

A dawn of understanding came across Dorothy's face and she exclaimed, "Wait, Puck looks 14 and if you're 14, he's obviously in love with you." Puck and Sabrina both made disgusted faces and shook their heads protesting. Dorothy smiled and said, "I know love when I see it. Trust me. Young love is always sweet."

By the time they got to Dorothy's flat, Sabrina and Puck had been regaled with stories of young love and told how romantic and sweet it was that they were in love at least 15 times. Sabrina was glad to climb out of the car. When they reached the flat, Sabrina realized how right Puck was about it. There was a horseshoe above the door. The couch was suede and had fringe all over it. All the chairs were leather.

"Well, I know my quaint little abode isn't much but I hope you like it. Now, I'll take y'all to your bedroom." Dorothy said smiling. "Wait a second. Bedroom?" Sabrina asked. "Oh yes. I only have one guest room. It has two beds though, so don't worry." Dorothy said giggling.

She took them as far as the door and told them to make themselves comfortable as she had to go out for an hour. Sabrina opened the door and was really annoyed by what she saw. It was so Western, it wasn't funny. The bedspread and sheets on both beds were cow print, but one was pink and white and the other was brown and white. The carpet was brown suede and it was fringed. The wall was white with little cow skulls. There were a series of Georgia O'Keeffe's paintings of cow skulls. There was even a book shelf that was stuffed head to toe with cowboy books. There were Wild West romances, comedies, thriller, mystery and so much else. The book shelf also had a collection of mini cow skulls.

Sabrina could only imagine what Dorothy's bedroom looked like. Puck grinned and said, "Well. I'll be taking the brown bed." Sabrina sighed and went to grab her luggage when she realized that Puck had already picked it up. "Thanks." She said smiling. She walked up to the bookshelf and said, "Well. Should I read Tall, Dark and Texan or To Kiss a Texan?" Puck laughed and Sabrina walked away from the bookshelf and plopped down on her bed.

Puck and Sabrina had a long conversation on Western Dorothy and whether they like her or not. They were just getting to talking about Puck's previous encounters with her when they heard a knock on their door and a "Yoo-hoo!" from Dorothy. Sabrina opened the door and Dorothy said, "I'm ready to talk about the theft of my slippers."

Sabrina and Puck walked with Dorothy to the living room. Dorothy plopped herself onto a leather easy chair and Sabrina and Puck sat down on the hideous suede fringed couch. "Now. Tell us what happened." Sabrina said.

"Well. I went out that night to my dear friend Fabiano's Western role playing game party. I play Loretta, the hauntingly beautiful widow who has a horrible past. Well. As I was saying, I came home and was sitting on my sofa reading Cattle Weekly when I just felt that something was wrong. I didn't know what it was until I walked in my room to find the glass case that I keep my ruby slippers in smashed and the shoes gone. I looked all over but there was no sign of my slippers or the intruder. I did notice that my window was open like it always is, but no one could get up to it unless they could fly or they could climb brick walls." Dorothy explained.

Puck nodded and asked, "Do you suspect anybody?" Dorothy leaned forward and stage whispered, "Now. I don't want to point any fingers but there is a group of everafter teens who I think may have took them. They're about y'all's ages. They are all in couples though."

Sabrina said, "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to call Granny Relda." Dorothy said, "Oh no. I don't mind." She led me to the phone and I called Granny Relda. I explained the situation to her and she came up with an answer, "If you are going to find out what these kids are doing, you and Puck have to masquerade as an everafter couple and become friends with them." Even as she shook my head and told her no, she knew she was right. Sabrina was going to have to become a couple, fake but a couple none the less, with Puck.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! I had lots of fun with this chapter. Making Dorothy's persona was really fun, as well as describing her home. Please review! I won't be setting a 'You have to review this many times to get a new chapter' thing but I'd really like to get at least 2 reviews! Thanks! 3**


	2. Edwina

**A/N: HI! Sorry for taking so long to update. I was visiting my grandmother in Nowhere, Alabama. I'm serious; the town I was in isn't on a map. It has a population of maybe 100 people. Probably less. Well anyways… I'm back! I'm going to reply to my reviews now… it's more fun this way!**

**Mr. and Mrs. Goodfellow:**

**I love your username! Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like the story so far! I really don't mind the off topicness (Is that even a word?) as I do it all the time! Way cool fact. I never knew!**

**cahills 1411:**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Tazzy:**

**I so agree with you about Dorothy. She needs some big help! I almost think I went overboard… but oh well!**

**dreamgreen16: Thanks for the review. I love Dorothy as well.**

**Well. On with the story!**

When Puck heard the plan, he protested heavily. He got so mad, his wings popped out. He accidentally flew up and bonked his head on a cow skull. Sabrina laughed so hard. When Dorothy heard the plan, she jumped up and down.

"I am so happy that you and Puck have the chance to become a couple. Ya'll will be cute together!" Sabrina thoughts were pretty much the same as Puck's. She was dreading this undercover work.

When Dorothy realized that Sabrina had nothing to wear, she decided that Sabrina and Puck were going to go shopping. She offered to take them to Western Apparel, her favorite store, but they declined. They went out and went shopping. While they were out, Dorothy took it upon herself to invite all of her Western role playing game friends over.

When Puck and Sabrina came back from shopping, Dorothy was in the middle of a dramatic scene with, in her words, her dear friend Fabiano.

"Oh Houston, I can't love you. I can never trust a man after what Waylon did to me. He deserved what he got after he cheated on me with Dolly. They both got what was coming to them." Dorothy said dramatically. "Houston" replied, "Loretta? What are you saying? Did you have something to do with their deaths?" Dorothy turned and ran until she reached her bedroom door. Only then did Sabrina and Puck feel that it was safe to try and slink by to the guest room without attracting attention.

Unfortunately, Dorothy saw them and ran to them. "Why, if it isn't the boy and girl of the hour! Hey guys, I would like to introduce y'all to my nephew and his _REAL GOOD_friend." Dorothy put so much emphasis on the real good part of her introduction, so if you didn't know that Puck and Sabrina were "involved", you would then.

She had decided that Puck was going to be her nephew as it wouldn't make sense for him to be staying with her if he wasn't. Sabrina, as the girlfriend, was just tagging along. Dorothy smiled at them and said, "Come on y'all. Come join the party. We just finished our role playing."

Sabrina nodded and smiled awkwardly. Dorothy looked at them for a few seconds and when they made no move to mingle around the party, she grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them to a corner with whiskey and, for minors, punch. They smiled and were greeted by almost all of Dorothy's friends.

It was only when they heard a high pitched giggle that they realized that there were teenagers in bright Western shirts mingling with the adults. One of the girls looked over, saw Puck, and smiled a flirty smile. She then proceeded to saunter "sexily" over to him.

It really was not a good idea. The girl was overweight and not in the least bit attractive. "Hi." She said in a deep, husky voice, "I'm Edwina. Who are you?" Sabrina and Puck looked at each other and then Sabrina put her hand on Puck's chest, smiled and said in a bitchy tone, "Hi Eddie, or whatever your name was. Can you like go away?"

Puck was trying to stifle a grin. Sabrina was really good at being bitchy. When Edwina didn't move, Sabrina waved a hand in front of her face, "Um? Are you dumb or something? I just asked you to go away." Edwina looked at her for the first time and replied, "Um. Sorry, I don't believe I was talking to you."

Sabrina poked him in the side to cue him to play his part. "Now Serena, don't be too mean. The girl is just asking what my name is." He then turned to Edwina and said, "I'm Parker and that's Serena." They had decided against using their real names because if the group of teenagers were Everafters, they were sure to know Puck's name and the Grimm in Sabrina's was very well-known. Edwina fluttered her eyelashes at him and said, "So. Parker, do you want to take a walk with me outside, ALONE?"

Sabrina saw the perfect time to butt in and said, "Hey Eddie, I'm sorry to tell you this but Parker's already with somebody." Edwina turned to glare at Sabrina and said, "It's Edwina and yet again, I wasn't talking to you. I doubt he is dating anybody and you just want him for yourself."

Puck said, "Uh, yeah. About that. I kind of am in a relationship." Edwina looked at him in despair and asked, "Who? Who is she?" And here, Sabrina saw the silver lining. It was the perfect way to get Edwina to back off.

She really didn't want to do it, but she had already come this far. Answering Edwina's question, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Puck on the lips. Edwina ran away as fast as she could. Puck and Sabrina looked at each other and started laughing. Sabrina gasping for air said, "Did you see her face?" Puck countered that with, "Did you see her walk?"

After an hour of standing in the corner, the party was finally over. Dorothy had announced that it was time for her to go sleep and that people should start leaving. Soon the place had been cleared out and Dorothy started to clean up.

Sabrina and Puck tried to help out, but Dorothy just insisted that they go to bed. Sabrina was grateful, to tell the truth. She never knew how tiring it was to be bitchy. As she was walking back to the bedroom, Puck caught up with her and whispered in her ear, "I just tried some whiskey." Sabrina turned and gave him a look. "What? I was curious!" He said as they walked in to the room to go to bed.


End file.
